


That Kind of Ride

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy was probably the last person Darcy expected to call a friend. He offered to drive her on a weekly trip through a rough part of town, though, and that was pretty awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Ride

Darcy pulled her coat a little more firmly around herself. It wasn't that far of a walk from the tower to the nearest subway station, but on a day like today, it might as well have been. The rain was blowing sideways at her, luckily not into her face, but still enough that her entire left side was already soaked.

A car slowed in the street, pulling up along the curb beside her. There was a clear _no parking_ zone there, and she glanced over at it, squaring her shoulders and putting a little bit more aggression into her step, just like Nat had told her. She willed whoever was driving the vehicle to just fuck the hell off.

They didn't, and the passenger side window slid down. The whir was lost in the rain, but she could see it out of the corner of her eye. “Want a ride?” came the voice from inside.

Her eyebrows drew together, and she looked over to give whoever it was a good piece of her mind. To her surprise, it was Happy leaning over the seat towards her. “I'm fine.” She wasn't, but he was the head of SI security, and she had a pretty long way to go.

“It's pouring out, you're not fine. Get in the car, Darcy.”

Sighing, she stopped walking and turned to face him. The car went from a crawl to a stop, and he pulled the handle, pushing the door open before she even got there.

As she slid into the seat, pulling the door closed behind her, he sat up and did up his seat belt. “I'm soaked, I'm gonna make a mess.” Not that it wasn't already a little late for all of that, considering she was currently dripping on the leather upholstery.

He glanced over at her, his eyes moving over her before he turned the vehicle back into traffic. “Where you headed?” She gave him the address, and his eyebrows went up a little. “Women's shelter.”

She was honestly surprised that he knew that. “Yeah. I volunteer there. I...” She shrugged. “I'm really lucky, I know a lot of women aren't.”

His eyes lingered on her again, but he didn't say anything. Except, “Seat belt,” a second later.

She grabbed for it, doing it up. The click seemed to echo in the vehicle, even with the steady patter of rain against the roof. “Yeah, sorry.”

She stared out the window as he drove through town, her elbow up on the little arm rest on the door, chin in her fingers. The quiet between them wasn't uncomfortable, it was just there.

Finally he pulled to a stop in front of the shelter. It really was a long drive. He peered out at the building, frowning a little.

Darcy undid her belt, letting it slide slowly through her fingers. “Thanks, I'll see you around.”

He took one hand off the steering wheel, resting it against the back of her seat as he turned towards her a little. “When are you through?”

That was about the last question she expected him to ask. She took her hand off of the door handle and looked at him, eyes widened a little in surprise. “Four hours.”

“I'll meet you right here in four hours.” There was a finality to his voice.

She blinked at him for a moment. She knew she should object that he was deciding things for her or whatever, but she wasn't really feeling it. “Are you sure? I mean, that's a long time, and I know you have shit to do.”

Happy shook his head. “Sweetheart, I used to drive Tony around. I know how to pass the time. Besides, I have WiFi now, it's way better.”

She grinned a bit in return. “Okay.” It actually honestly made her feel a little bit relieved. They weren't exactly in the best part of town, and she had that ingrained anxiety about walking around by herself down here.

And that was how she picked herself up a regular ride to the shelter. The next time he just happened to be walking by her office when she was getting ready to go and offered to drive her.

He was a nice enough guy. She'd known him before, but they hadn't ever really spent much time together. They sure did now, though. And instead of riding through New York in silence, they actually started talking. He was a boxer, or had been, she found that out. That's where his nickname came from. He still hadn't told her his real name, though.

“Hey,” she said, sliding into the car one night after getting out of the shelter. “I am _starving_. Someone brought fried chicken in, and I had to smell it all afternoon long. I was gonna have some delivered or something, you want some?”

“Yeah.” He glanced over at her for a moment. “There's actually a place just a couple blocks over. It's drive up, so we'll have to eat in the car.” He did a shoulder check before pulling out into the street.

“As opposed to waiting until we get home, and _then_ waiting for delivery? Yes please.” She paused for a second, narrowing her eyes a little as she looked at him. “You do live at the tower too, don't you?”

“Yeah.” He laughed a little. “Yeah, I do.”

They got their chicken, and he found a quiet little parking lot overlooking the city to park and eat. They pushed their seats all the way back, he got his phone propped up with Downton Abbey on it, and they sat there in the dim light from the streetlights, eating and watching TV.

Darcy wiped her fingers off on her napkin before dropping it in her mostly-empty box. “No, that was fucking amazing. Maybe one of these days I'll ask you if you know a place that does Vietnamese, because I just haven't been able to find somewhere that's really good.”

“Hmm.” He finished chewing his mouthful and swallowed. “There's a place over in Queens, I'll take you one of these nights.”

She wrinkled her nose. “That's kind of a far drive to wait for dinner.”

He shook his head, wiping off his own fingers. “Not after you're done at the shelter, just on a weekend, maybe.” He paused maybe half a second. “We could go tomorrow.”

“That sounds really good.” It wasn't like Darcy had plans, and Happy was good people.

Happy picked the thin cardboard box up off her thigh and shoved it into the plastic bag everything had come in. He looked like he was getting ready to go, but Darcy kinda wasn't ready to just yet. Not that there was anything bad about going home or anything, but it was kinda peaceful and quiet here.

“Hey.” She stared at him until he settled back in his seat and looked at her, eyebrows faintly raised. “Is there room over there for one more?”

“Over here?” He paused for just a second. “I mean, of course.”

“Awesome.” She climbed over the center console and settled herself across his thighs, her back pressed against the door. It wasn't exactly comfortable with the armrest pushing into her back, but it was immediately made better when his arm slid behind her, supporting her. “I was hoping you didn't want to go just yet, it's kinda nice being out here with you.”

“Sure is.” His other hand rested against her thigh, his fingers trailing down over the inside of her leg. He had nice hands. Big hands.

His eyes stayed trained on his phone, even when his hand started sliding slowly up along her leggings. There wasn't a whole lot of room between her thigh and the steering wheel, but she shifted her legs apart as much as she could.

Her skirt bunched up around his forearm as he moved. There was no way the width of his hand would fit between her legs, but it slid over to the other leg, still slowly moving up until his thumb pressed into the apex between her thighs.

He gently pushed inward until Darcy sucked in a gasp as it pressed directly over her clit, through her clothes. “Right there?”

“Yeah. Just-” She broke off, clamping her lips together between her teeth as his touch grew a little firmer. “Like that.”

It grew harder and harder to concentrate on the show. She tried, but as the heat built up in her body, eventually her head fell back against the cold glass of the window, her eyes falling shut. “I wish we had more room. And weren't-” She gasped as his touch changed a little. “On camera.”

She could feel his cock pressing against the bottom of her leg. More room would be awesome. She could get her leggings off, straddle his hips...

“I've had this fantasy about you lately.” Oh, why had she said that? She caught her lower lip between her teeth, shaking her head. She had, though, it kept coming to mind when she was lying alone in bed, her fingers working along her center.

“What's that, sweetheart?” He'd paused when she said that, but he started moving again. The sensation felt a little dull with her clothes on, but it was still working for her. Oh yeah.

“That you pull up alongside me in the street like you did that one day, but instead of opening the door for me you stop the car and get out.” She let her mind drift there now, rocking her hips into his touch.

“Then what?”

“Then you grab me and push me over the front of the car. You push up my skirt, pull down my leggings and my panties...” She could almost feel his fingers brushing against the small of her back as he pulled her clothes out of the way.

“Yeah?”

“Then you...” Darcy trailed off into silence, not sure she could put it into words.

His thumb stopped moving against her, and her eyes flew open. “Then I what?” His gaze seemed to burn into her.

“Then you finger me until I beg you to fuck me.” She let out a strangled moan, feeling the ghost of his fingers, thick and blunt, pushing deep into her pussy.

“Is that what you want? You want me to hold you down over the front of the car and fuck you?” His thumb was moving faster now, and she couldn't stop shifting into him. “You like it rough? Maybe I'll grab your hand, hold it behind you. You can have the other one, but only if you touch yourself.”

The world narrowed down around her, focused in on his touch, on his low words as they rolled through her.

He stopped, though, and her eyes flew wide as she looked up at him, a protest on her lips. Her protest died, though, as the car came to life and started moving.

“What are you doing?” She was close, her body screaming with frustration that he'd stopped. “I don't even have my seat belt on.”

“There's an alley over here that doesn't have cameras.” Happy steered the car through the parking lot towards the dark opening between two buildings.

She could only watch in silence as he guided the car between the two buildings, her heart pounding.

“Move over, Darcy.” His firm tone sent a thrill of heat through her. Were they really going to do this? His hand on her upper arm steadied her as she climbed back across the front of the car.

As soon as she was in her own seat, his door opened and he pulled himself out, practically slamming it behind him. She watched him walk around the front of the car, not bothering to do his suit jacket back up. When he reached her door he opened it. “Get out.”

She got out of the car, moving over so he could close it. He gripped her upper arm again, pulling her over to the front of the car. Her boots clicked a little against the pavement, her mind spinning. Was this really happening?

He pushed her over the front of the car. It hadn't really had a chance to warm up again, the chill of the hood reached through her clothes, making her nipples pucker. “Is this what you want?” he demanded, his hand sliding familiarly up her hip to catch in the waist of her leggings and yank them down.

“Oh god,” she moaned as the cool night air caressed her suddenly-bare ass.

The reality of two of his fingers pushing up into her cunt was so much better than any of her fantasies. She moaned again at the stretch, pushing herself back at him.

“Fucking Christ.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling it up behind her back as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. There was no slow build up, he was just fucking roughly into her until she wanted to scream.

It wasn't too long before Darcy groaned, “Please fuck me,” her fingers biting into the aluminum hood. She was still all worked up and she just wanted more.

His fingers slipped free, and she had to bite back her noise of disappointment. She heard the zip of his slacks, the whisper of his clothes as he pushed them out of the way. The head of his cock slid along her center before he lined himself up and thrust forward in one sharp motion.

Her teeth closed around her lower lip. She couldn't make too much noise or someone might call the police or something. Still, she couldn't keep in a low noise as she moved back against him.

“Touch yourself, Darcy.”

She let her free hand drop down in front of her, her fingers rubbing a quick circle over her clit. She was so close it only took a few strokes before she came, clenching around him as he drove into her again and again.

He swore, his rhythm slowing until her cunt stopped contracting. He picked up speed again, but it wasn't too much longer before he stiffened behind her, his cock pulsing as his come spurted into her.

Happy let go of her hand, and she let it fall against the top of the car. He slipped free, making her let out a little noise, and she heard his clothes shifting, and then his zipper again. His hand slipped down under her belly, gently pulling her up against him. “Kinda like that?”

“Mm.” She fixed her own clothes before turning around, bracing her hands against his chest. “That was _way_ better.”

He leaned down to brush his lips over hers. “Harold.”

Her eyebrows drew together a little, a smile spreading over her face. “Your name? Well, now I know what to scream when you've got me on my back on a bed somewhere.” She looked up at the wall behind him, grimy-looking even in the dark. “Did we really just fuck in an alley?”

“Sure did, sweetheart. There was no way I was making it all the way home.”

“Yeah, good call.” She leaned her forehead against his chest. “I guess we should get home, though.”

“I have Netflix in my apartment, you know.” His hand stroked down her arm. “Bed's a lot more comfortable, too.”

She laughed as he stepped away from her, pulling open her door again. “That sounds like a plan.”

 


End file.
